onyxagefandomcom-20200214-history
Applying
Applying a character to Onyx Age Applying to OA is actually rather simple, all things considered. The first thing you need to do is create an account for the character in question on the OA Board. The next step is the most dangerous, and, really, the most complicated. You need to post to the Character Registration forum. I know, freaky, but it's got to be done. Title the post as your character's name, and we can figure it out from there. The body of your post will want to follow the application form below. (As an added bonus, we've coded up EXACTLY what needs to be in your character post over on the forum to just be copy-pasted and filled out). Obviously, you need to pay attention not to break any of the application rules (below), as well as the rules for powers when you design your character. Now, the idea behind doing things this way is simple; if it's posted onto the sub forum, we're really not very likely to loose it. We'll post comments and/or alterations as comments as we see the need. When we feel it's ready for the world at large, we'll tell you it's been accepted, and move your post from the waiting room into the party lounge that is the 'accepted characters' area. And then, further down the line, one of our wiki guys (read:me) will take on the overly-large task of translating your application into a wikia cast page. Or, you could do it yourself. We (I) won't be offended. Once the page is made for you, though, you should know that it's up to you to keep it up to date with your character history stuff. Don't forget the template, to make your wikia use nice and simple. The Application Form Here's your basic character form, based on the "Who's who in the DCU" basic entry: Player: What you call yourself. Name: Your character's name. Alter Ego: Your character's superheroic/villainous identity. Occupation: What your character does. Known Relatives:'' Your character's family that they are aware of.'' Group Affiliation: Your character's group, if applicable. Base of Operations: Where your character lives and/or operates. Current Status:'' For cataloging purposes only. You should put down "Active".'' Physical Stats:((These are all self-explanatory.)) Race: Age: Height: Weight: Eye Color: Hair Color: Build: Personal Stats: Personality:'' How your character thinks, acts, and feels.'' Appearance:'' How your character dresses, in combat and out.'' History: Your character's backstory. Powers, Abilities, and Gear: What your character does and/or how your character does it. Weaknesses: What physical or mental traits make your character vulnerable. Security Code: The six digit code hidden within the rules. Keep in mind, they change regularly, so be sure it is the correct code for when you submit your application'' (It's found somewhere in one of the rules threads. The idea is for us to be sure you've read them)'' Sample Post: An example of your posting style so we can get an idea of how you will write and play your character. Remember, third person, not first. : On the forum itself we have compiled a small bit of code you can use in your application post. It contains all of these points, simply copy and paste it, then fill out the form. Application Rules *'Multiple Characters:' Each member is allowed up to three powered characters. Civilians do not count against your character limit. There must be a minimum of 30 in-character posts with one character before you can apply for another. *'Powers:' First, read the guidelines. After that, post your character, and the staff will help you adjust as necessary. Starting characters are only allowed 3 powers and/or 4 skills (max total of 7 altogether) initially, and they must be linked through either a base ability or a theme. (The staff will tell you if your powers are considered unrelated.) ::: Also, if your character is in the third age bracket (28-35+), they will be considered at their peak. Meaning their 3 abilities will be very powerful, but they will not be able to gain any more or have their abilities get stronger than they start at. Why is 35 the highest age actually numbered? Because that's five years older than Batman and Superman will ever be in the actual comics. *'Canons:' None. It is both too easy to powerplay with them, and it would create inconsistencies in the board story (We do have some wanted canons, but mostly its there for staff. If you really want to be canon somehow, well, that's where we get our next set) *'Legacies: '''While you can not play a canon character, it is possible to play an original character taking up the name and costume of a canon who is no longer active in the board plotline. Open legacies not discussed directly in the plotline will be revealed between demand and continuity checking to avoid inconsistency in the plot. *'Alien Races: No Kryptonians, Kandorians, Half-Kryptonians, etc. They are simply too powerful, much like canons, and by their very nature break the "3 powers at starting" rule. Tamaranians and other races with more limited abilities are allowed. *'''Stamps: In order to have a character approved, you must receive two stamps of approval from two separate staff members. You are not allowed to post In-Character until you have attained both required stamps. *'Staff: '''They rule your world. They are not trying to undercut you, they're trying to keep the board functional and avoid overpowering of characters and basic disharmony. They also maintain the security code, which can be found here. Just remember, ''Kevin Bacon is not a member of the staff. Aside from that, it is highly suggested you listen to them, as they have the power to suspend, or, worse, bring down the wrath of the admin. Who very much dislike having their naps interrupted. Staff members also have the power of the "Fifteen Post Rule" (See below). *'Editing:' Please post that you edited or label things you have edited with an Edit tag. Ninja editing is annoying, and very hard for us to keep track of (arguments between mods when it looks like they picked on someone for no reason, etc). *'The Fifteen Post Rule (dun dun duuuuunnnnn):' You have fifteen posts (thread total) in which to work with the staff. If they are trying to get you to power down or rework your character to level him/her off, please do. If you don't, after said fifteen posts, the thread will simply be deleted and you will have to start all over again. If you simply repost the exact same character after this, it will be ignored and deleted within three days. If you repost the exact same character twice, then you will be banned. There are plenty of people willing to play by the rules who, without this limit, could go ignored while the mods wrestle with a person who just wants to be the biggest dog on the block. Edit Also, we're not wasting time on people who obviously don't care. You have two weeks to respond to a mod before we deny it on principle. After that, we will assume you didn't want to work on it. *'Initial posts:' While your character's base of operations can be anywhere, your opening posts should take place in Metropolis, Gotham, Keystone, or Star City. This is to encourage player interaction until we grow large enough as a community to fully support the scope of the story. This doesn't necessarily mean you have to make your own thread in those cities, however. If a thread with an appropriate opening for your character is already there, jump in. As stated, the point of this rule is player/character interaction. Once again, these rules are not meant to be cruel, they are meant to create a harmonious and efficient board where no one gets ignored. Ambitious, I know, but hey, we figured we'd try. Okay, you read all that? Good on you! Now, here's a character sample for you: Sample Application Again, this is just an example. Don't be surprised if you see this character in the actual game, but different. This is an old version, meant to illude and confuse you BECAUSE WHY NOT. Player: Van Name: Connor Fitzgerald Alter Ego: "Grandfather" Occupation: Owner and President of Fitzgerald Welding Company Known Relatives: Group Affiliation: Civilian Base of Operations: Star City, Ca Current Status: Active Physical Stats: Race: Human Age: 57 Height: 5'8 Weight: 120 Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Grey with flecks of auburn Build: Slim Personal Stats: Personality: Being at his age, and having an excess in "Splurging" money, has made Connor very relaxed and seemingly carefree. Patient and laid back, he is of the sort that seems to never loose his cool, and always "awesome." Connor has not been outwardly angry in over three decades. Rather, he prefers to take any situation with a level head, and a straightforward resolution. On the rare occasion his temper does flare, it is much akin to the saying; The subtle Knife. Connor's sense of humour is easy enough, that he will openly laugh at almost any joke, though hardly is the source of mirth. He feels as though to be too open, the mystery is gone. His patience for hirelings only goes so far.When Connor gives an order, expedience is key. When Connor asks a question, silence is not an answer. And when he speaks, he expects everyone to listen. Connor has always loved physical beauty. Whether it originates from martial prowess, natural beauty, or works of art. He can often be seen stopping to admire a photograph, or a random female. Even on occasion, be witnessed openly weeping to a new musical composition. of course, one needs a large sum of money for illegal black market art purchasings... The secretive Connor has his own concepts of what perfection in the world means. Unfortunately, this notion clashes with how many things in the nation are done. Appearance: Connor is of middle height with a very slim build. His hair is medium length and often looks ungroomed, due to how often he shifts his hat. His face is creased with deep laugh lines and crows feet, from the perpetual grin upon his face. He always wears an expensive suit, complete with hat and cane. The cane is not so much for health related reasons as is for show. A habit of his is to twirl it while walking, accenting the bounce of his step. History: Connor was born in Hawaii, during his father's apprenticeship to a master welder. However, he grew up mostly in California, in the city of San Diego. He graduated in the middle of his class, having been too lazy to exhibited any signs of great intelligence. Easier to coast by, than to put the effort forth to be a prodigy. In college, his majors were in Sociology and Psychology, fine tuning his "Life is Chess" theories. His only job when he was younger, was working with his father.Learning how to run a rather successful Welding company, and metal refining plant. Both of which were inherited upon his father and mother's natural deaths of old age. Connor has never been married, and has no children that he knows of, as he would much rather admire a woman's natural attributes than keep his mind divided on a single person and work. His love of art has lead him to having an art museum of his own. His displays vary in 6 month intervals. Displaying works from one worldly region to another. Although, this museum is the smoke screen for his base of operations. Powers, Abilities, and Gear: The Pen is Mightier than the Sword. Connor's strength is his charming personality, and quick wittedness. He is adept in changing most conversations into a word game, that circumvents answering any questions that would give the nature of his business away. This coupled with his expendable wealth, he is able to hire assassins with the premise that should anything befall them, they will have a safe house to return to, where he will be able to turn away inquisitors. Weaknesses: Connor's main weaknesses are beautiful women, and pieces of art. The worst of which, are women with red hair and green eyes, and having a large amount of freckles. And exotic stone statues. Security Code: WWGAD? Sample Post: The office shown a bright red, as the sunlight filtered in through the open windows. John Coltrane played on a very old vinyl player in a corner, the large horn creating an eerie indoor theatre quality. Connor sat in his plush leather chair, working on next month's theatre line up and display theme. Dark ages blacksmithing and carvings. He looked up and took in his private collection. Sun glinted off metallic helmets from ancient Europe and Asia. A Blackfoot headdress perched on a faceless felt bust, while two spears crossed behind it on the wall. His gaze lingered on an heirloom of his mother's, a stone scrying basin. He absent mindedly gathered the papers, and tapped them on edge to align them, and looked for the manila folder they belonged with. A knock at the heavy oaken door woke him from his reverie. "Yes?" His voice was emotionless from lack of sleep. It was late, and he did not expect anyone or anything until the following eve. "sorry to interrupt, Grandfather, but someone has arrived downstairs, saying he was sent here. He is inquiring about a longterm contract." "Did he give us anything by which we may call him? A name, a title? Or one of those Emo bosh psuedonames?" Connor's man tried not to smile, and shrugged instead. "Eric Jefferson. I've already had the name looked up within the police database, and the only person by that name died thirty years ago." "Bosh! Alright, thank you Mister Riddley." "Indeed, sir. Shall I send him up, then?" "Please do." A short time later, a very young man entered the room. He had an overly bouncy step, and an arrogant look upon his face. His hair was dyed blue, and his clothing hung around him as if it were ten sizes too big. He gave a mock bow, and came up with a sly grin, his chain falling from the inside of his shirt. Eric Jefferson looked around the room, his eyes perceiving the wealth around him, then noticed there were no chairs except the one the old man was sitting in. "Don't suppose theres any place to sit, eh? I've had a long trip." "As, alas,no. Its a precautionary measure." "Oh, what for?" "I like for my future employees to be able to stay away, should i drone on about my rules, and such rubbish as that. And for having had such a long trip, you seem to have a bit of excessive energy to yourself. Surely you wouldn't mind standing there til we were done..." "Nope. So when do i get a job?" Connor's face turned perfectly passive. A very bad sign. "Tell me again, what is your name?" "Eric Jefferson, why?" "Well, because you're half the difference in years since your death in age. So, I have to presume it is a false name. It would be bloody clever of you to have switched your name from Geoffrey Ericson. What is your name, please?" The boy halted, realizing how stupid he was. Connor watched him intently,"This is not a game boy." "My name is Jeff Ericson." He had paled in the face slightly, and lost much of his lively attitude. "I cannot attempt to protect an employee, should one start to lie to me. My business may call for lying and cheating, but as it is my organization, I expect my employees to save me the trouble, and skip straight for the truth of things." Connor paused, and watched the young man fidget. "Why are you here?" "I'd like to make money in the only way that I am good at... sir." Ah, the goals of the ambitious. We, 'Jeff', I would like you to see Mister Riddley in the morning. I will have a job for you, in the manner i see best suited for you." "sorry, sir, but I didn't fill an application, or anything.." "Oh, no worries. No worries at all. I am very good at understanding...people. Please, there is someone outside waiting to show you to a spare room." Jeff Ericson turned and quickly walked out of Connor's office. Shortly after, another knock. "Ye, mister Riddley?" The man poked his head through the opening in the door,"Shall i arrange a disappearance, sir?" "Please do." "Yes Grandfather." Connor went back to his stuffing the envelope, then turned to his computer. He needed to email his contacts in Gotham. Their weapons shipment was ready, and would have a carrier of his with it, to retrieve his newly acquisitioned statue of Aphrodite. ---- Modified Area, as Follows: Owner of LuthorCorp, Operations in Metropolis Department of Metaphysical and Occult Research, Operations in Star City Category:Information Category:rules